


Someone else's problem

by fanetjuh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jace and Alec are in a fight with those they love most. But, it's always easier to solve someone else's problem. Alec tells Jace how to make things up with Simon and Jace tells Alec how to make things up with Magnus.





	Someone else's problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReadingWanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReadingWanderer/gifts).



> This fic was written for the Shadowhunters Betas Winterfic Exchange. It was beta'd by the wonderful SUNSHINEROSENDE on tumblr.

Jace let out a deep sigh while his hand went through his hair. It had been three days, five hours and thirty seven minutes since he had talked to Simon. It had been three days, five hours and thirty six minutes since he had said that he never wanted to talk to Simon again. And it had been three days , five hours and thirty eight minutes since he had started to regret it. 

"Are you okay?" Alec looked up from his computer screen. His lips were forming a straight line and his dark hair was glued to his sweating forehead. He probably already knew the answer, just like Jace already knew how Alec was feeling at the moment.

Jace was probably not feeling well, but he knew that not every part of the pit in his stomach was his. Just like he was sure that his fight with Simon was not causing the severe headache he was having right now. He had just not dared to ask Alec about it, because he had not wanted to talk about his own trouble. Not yet.

"Let's get some coffee." Alec stood up from his seat and walked past Jace as if he was sure that the other Shadowhunter would follow him. "I need it and I'm pretty sure you need it too." He opened the door to the giant kitchen where the coffee machine was. "What's wrong with you, Jace?" Alec grabbed two mugs and pressed a few buttons. 

"What's wrong with me?" Jace shrugged his shoulders. "You go first." He crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Why the headache and the pit in my stomach?" He lifted his chin a little and Alec scratched the back of his neck.

"It's Magnus..." Alec rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly. 

"What did Magnus do?" Jace's glance hardened and he tensed all his muscles while he locked eyes with his parabatai. 

"Nothing!" Alec shook his head and he turned around to grab the mugs filled with coffee. "I'm the one who messed up." He pressed one of the mugs into Jace's hands. "It's so busy in the institute that we barely see each other. Magnus wants me to just make time for him, but those demons don't pause because my boyfriend needs attention."

Jace took a sip from his hot coffee and almost burned his lips and tongue while doing so. "You can't really blame him for wanting attention either." Jace shrugged his shoulders. "You can blame boyfriends for almost forcing you to watch Star Wars because they can't love someone who hasn't seen an episode of it."

Alec spit out his coffee and he tried to keep in the chuckle escaping his lips. "You and Simon are not talking because you refuse to watch Star Wars and he refuses to date someone who hasn't seen it?" Alec shook his head. "Is your ego this big that you're not even willing to watch a movie your boyfriend loves?" 

Jace shook his head and avoided his parabatai's glance. "I don't care about a stupid movie about some space war. I'm dealing with war on a daily basis. He shouldn't think he can manipulate me into watching it anyway by threatening to break up with me."

Alec placed his mug on the table and he let his hands rest on Jace's shoulders. "Just watch it. If you don't like it, you trick him into making out halfway through the story so you don't need to pay attention to the other half." Alec stepped back and he had his lips curled up into a smile. "It's not that hard."

Jace kept silent for a moment, but then he sighed. "Fine, I'll go tell Simon that we'll watch that stupid movie if it's that important to him." He looked up at his brother. "But only if you go to Magnus without your phone tonight." 

"Jace..." Alec wanted to protest, but before he could say anything else Jace interrupted him. 

"Izzy and I will keep an eye on the institute." Jace smirked. "We won't let any demon ruin your night and this world, I promise."

"Mostly if you promise that it ends with dead bodies and you in a lot of trouble." Alec frowned his eyebrows. 

"Do you want to save your relationship or not?" Jace lifted his chin and straightened his back. "I won't get in any trouble, I promise. If all goes well I'll be watching Star Wars on Simon's couch anyway."

"Fine..." Alec eventually gave in. "Don't make me regret this."

\----

Alec had his hands in the pockets of his jeans while his lips were forming a straight line. Even though he was looking forward to an entire night with Magnus without being interrupted by text messages, emergency calls or whatsapp messages, he couldn't shake the worry that something disastrous would happen while he was having fun.

Jace was stubborn enough to believe that he could take on every demon on his own and Alec would never be able to forgive himself if something would happen to his parabatai while he was in bed with his boyfriend. 

And if Izzy was anywhere around Clary, there was big chance she would end up in trouble too, simply because Clary seemed to attract problems wherever she went. And mostly because Clary refused to listen to any advice on how to solve said problems. 

Alec stood still in front of Magnus' door. The palms of his hands were sweating. He should have bought a bouquet of flowers on his way there. He should have reserved a spot in an expensive restaurant here in New York. He should have showed up with something instead of nothing, but it was too late to do anything about it now. He pressed the doorbell and he shifted his weight from one leg to the other while he waited for Magnus to open the door. 

"Alexander?" Magnus raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes while he let his glance wander over the tall dark - haired shadowhunter. "I thought you had important matters to take care of at the institute?" Magnus opened the door a little wider and Alec stepped in. 

"The institute will be fine without me for a few hours." He swallowed. "I know I didn't spend enough time with you lately." Alec avoided Magnus' glance. "Being the head of the institute is important to me, but it's not as important to me as you are." 

"Well, well..." Magnus curled his lips up into a smile. "And how long will it be until they will call you?" He didn't even attempt to hide the bitterness in his voice and Alec couldn't blame him for it.

"I left my phone at the institute." Alec took a deep breath. He wanted to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He wanted to kiss his lips. He wanted to say all those things he should have said a thousand times already, but hadn't done so. "Jace promised not to get in trouble." 

Magnus let out a soft chuckle and it sounded like music to Alec's ears. "We will see about that, but I do appreciate the effort at least." Magnus pressed the palm of his hand to Alec's cheek. "Why don't we enjoy the moment for as long as it lasts this time?" He moved a little closer towards Alec and cocked his head before his lips brushed Alec's. "What would you think about a romantic dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower?" He whispered and Alec placed his hands on Magnus hips.

"Sounds perfect, but I will pay the bill." Alec's mouth covered Magnus' and he closed his eyes. 

"Of course, obviously." Magnus pulled back and there were little lights dancing in his eyes. "I will pick something extraordinary expensive." 

"I don't expect anything else."

\----

Jace knocked on the door of Simon's boathouse. The evening air was slightly chilly, but he straightened his back and lifted his chin anyway. 

"Hey!" Simon opened the door, but the bright smile on his face faded when he saw Jace on his doorstep. "Oh, it's you." He stepped back and attempted to close the door again, but Jace blocked it with his hand.

"Simon..." He took a deep breath. Apologies weren't really his thing. He had never been good at them and he assumed he would never become good at them. But he did want Simon back. He wanted him back more than anything. "I'm sorry, okay?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I know that those movies are important to you and if they're important to you, they're important to me." He took a deep breath. "I want to see them."

"All of them?" Simon widened his eyes and when he curled his lips up to smile his bright white fangs were blinking in the moonlight. "Are you sure about that? Because there are quite a few movies and I don't know if you will like them. You just can't say you didn't like them , before you saw them, so..." 

Jace placed his index finger on Simon's lips. "Let's start with the first one, okay?" He smiled back at the young vampire in front of him. Simon's excitement was one of those things Jace liked so much about him. He liked it almost as much as Simon's loyalty. Somehow when he was with Simon the world seemed a little lighter, a little happier, a little bit more beautiful. 

"Wait..." Simon cocked his head and he frowned his eyebrows. "Do you want to watch the movies chronologically? Or in the order they were released?" He didn't give Jace the chance to interrupt him. "For the story it would be great to watch them in chronological order, but I actually think that the first released movies are better, which means that if we watch them in chronological order and you don't like them, we won't get to the actual good ones!" 

Jace rolled his eyes while he placed his hands on Simon's shoulders. "I don't care. Start with the one you want me to see first." 

"Yes, but..." Simon shook his head and placed his hands on Jace's lips. "Let me think about this for a moment, okay?"

Jace leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Simon's nose. "You can think about it for as long as you want. We don't have to watch that movie today. We can watch it tomorrow. Or next week. Or next month." Or never, but that was something Jace was not going to say out loud.

"No, no!" Simon pulled back. "I'm not gonna risk you changing your mind about this. I actually thought you'd never want to watch those movies with me, so I'm not gonna throw away my chance."

"Does this mean you would have eventually forgiven me if I told you that I really didn't want to see Star Wars?" Jace raised his eyebrows and he felt his lips curling up into a slight smile. 

Simon shrugged his shoulders. "I actually think that I love you a lot more than I love Star Wars." He placed his hands on Jace's chest. "But believe it or not, I love you even more now you do want to watch Star Wars with me, even though you're afraid you won't like them."    


Jace smiled and he leaned in to kiss Simon's lips. "Good." He wrapped his arms around Simon's neck and let one hand go through Simon's hair. "Because I'm still only watching them because I love you too."


End file.
